Le vœu de Stiles
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles fait un voeu, il aurait mieux fait de se méfier. Ou pas. Sterek.


**Titre :** Le vœu de Stiles.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** Sterek

**Prompt :** Méfiez vous de vos vœux

**Note :** Spoil saison 3

* * *

Après les loups garou, les druides et le darach, le kamina, la banshee… Stiles découvrit l'existence des génies – pas les gens intelligents comme Lydia ou lui – non les vrais génies, ceux qui sortaient des lampes (ou dans son cas d'une canette de coca).

Il lui avait accordé un vœu. Stiles après y avoir réfléchi – mais pas assez longtemps – demanda à ce que la personne qu'il aimait, l'aime en retour.

Enfin Lydia allait lui rendre ses sentiments, lui qui attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps, lui qui en rêvait jour et nuit depuis des années. Il en frémissait d'avance, il trépignait d'impatience, il attendait de la voir et s'imaginait déjà le moment où elle poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes et … Plus.

Quand Stiles vit enfin la fille de ses rêves, de ses désirs, il était tremblant, bouillonnant, mais prêt à la recevoir dans ses bras. Seulement elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en le voyant :

- Fais gaffe Stiles, tu baves. Ne me dis pas que tu te transformes en crapaud ? On a déjà assez des loups garou.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, du tout. Il referma la bouche de déception et ronchonna toute la journée contre le maudit faux génie qui lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Il aurait dût s'en douter de toute manière, un génie ne sort pas d'une canette de coca, sauf s'il y a une substance bizarre dans la dite canette !

C'est ce qu'il ressassa toute la journée, jusqu'au soir, en sortant du lycée et qu'une ombre le plaqua contre le mur.

Bon pas une ombre, elle aurait sans doute été plus délicate que cette brute d'Alpha-Hale.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Râla Stiles pas du tout prêt à se faire taper dessus gratuitement alors qu'un génie s'était foutu de sa poire. Je te préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors fais vite.

Derek se montra étrangement obéissant et l'embrassa donc immédiatement plutôt que de donner des explications. Stiles essaya de le repousser de toutes ses petites forces d'humain… Peine perdue. Quand l'Alpha mit fait au baiser, l'adolescent en profita pour lui hurler dessus tout ce qui lui passait par la tête :

- Non mais t'es malade ? Ah oui sûrement, tu as choppé une maladie pour venir dans mon lycée et m'embrasser contre un mur alors que tu es le vilain alpha garou et que tu as plutôt tendance à tomber amoureux des mauvaises filles… Sache que moi je ne suis pas amoureux de toi d'accord ? Alors tu me lâches et tu vas embrasser je ne sais pas qui ! D'ailleurs il va falloir le reprendre, je ne veux pas de ton baiser.

Derek fit un sourire ironique et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres sous l'indignation de Stiles.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais espèce d'enfoiré de loup garou ?

- Je reprends mon baiser comme tu me l'as demandé.

Puis il le relâcha enfin, et fit un pas en arrière. Stiles hésita entre s'enfuir et essayer de le frapper (quitte à se faire mal à la main). Il resta simplement là où Derek l'avait laissé.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

L'Alpha haussa les épaules :

- Pourquoi on embrasse les gens ?

- Pour les réanimer ?

Derek roula des yeux :

- Et ?

- Pour échanger sa salive ?

- Stiles !

- Bon parce que… Euh… On les aime ? Attend… Tu m'aimes ? Non impossible, je devais être évanouis et tu m'as fais du bouche à bouche, voilà l'explication !

- Je t'aime.

Stiles haussa un sourcil :

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Ah… Ah bon. Tu as de la fièvre Derek ?

Derek prit la main de Stiles pour la mettre sur son front qui était à température normal.

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas médecin.

Tout était tellement bizarre tout à coup pour Stiles, d'où sortaient les sentiments de Derek pour lui ?

Puis la réponse lui vint : de la canette de Coca. Ce maudit génie s'était trompé, il avait bien précisé la personne qu'il aime… Alors pourquoi est ce que c'était Derek qui l'embrassait alors que cela aurait dût être Lydia ? Non mais quel abruti, il aurait dût se méfier et savoir que les génies sont des pervers. En tout cas celui là en était un.

- Ecoute Derek, c'est une erreur d'accord ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi, boire un thé et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sur ces mots Stiles essaya de s'enfuir – pour de bon cette fois-ci. Mais Derek attrapa son poignet :

- Ce n'est pas une erreur, et je ne bois pas de thé.

- C'est une erreur je te dis, tu n'es pas celui qui aurait dût m'aimer. Tu veux un conseil d'humain : il faut se méfier de ses vœux.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek et le regarda, fixant les beaux yeux de l'Alpha enfin pour de vrai depuis que celui-ci l'avait embrassé. Bien sûr qu'il était sûr, ce vœu avait été une très mauvaise idée, il n'avait pas eu Lydia et héritait de Derek, c'était comme donner un bracelet à un manchot c'était non seulement ironique mais en plus inutile, et clairement pas ce qui correspondait.

Mais il vit la moue de Derek, la déception qui se peignait sur son visage, et l'amour et le désir qui brillait dans ses yeux, c'était assez incroyable de la part de l'Alpha qui n'avait jamais été aussi expressif. Bizarrement, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il le trouvait plutôt beau ainsi, déjà qu'objectivement il ne pouvait pas nier que Derek était carrément sexy.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait.

- J'en suis sûr ! Répondit-il finalement. Sûr de sûr, ce vœu était une mauvaise idée.

Derek le relâcha enfin et s'éloigna, la tête basse comme un animal triste. Stiles leva la main comme pour le retenir un moment, puis laissa tomber et le laissa partir.

Après cela, Derek redevint normal, celui qu'il connaissait en tout cas, et Lydia ne lui rendit pas ses sentiments. Le vœu avait sûrement été annulé, mais les baisers étaient déjà donnés et cela perturbait Stiles d'y penser. Car plus il y songeait et plus il repensait à quel point les lèvres de Derek était chaude, à quel point il l'avait trouvé beau à ce moment là, et il se demandait aussi comment le génie en était venu à se tromper à ce point. Etait-ce bien possible de confondre Lydia et Derek ? Il n'avait que la lettre D en commun, et même pas au même endroit dans leur prénom. On pouvait être un parfait idiot ou un gros farceur, cependant n'y avait-il pas une limite ?

Et si le génie avait exaucé le bon vœu, s'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur mais qu'à ce moment là Stiles n'avait juste pas encore compris ?

Et si la personne que l'adolescent aimait était bel et bien ce maudit Alpha ?  
A force d'y réfléchir, Stiles n'eut pas le choix d'admettre qu'il avait adoré ses baisers, qu'il en voulait d'autres et que l'amour de Derek ne le rebutait pas tant que ça. Mais c'était trop tard, le vœu avait été annulé, et le loup garou le méprisait comme autrefois.

Stiles devint accro aux cannettes de coca, espérant y retrouver par hasard un maudit génie, cette fois-ci il ne ferait pas d'erreur, cette fois-ci il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait réellement, ce qu'il avait voulu dès le début sans le comprendre tout à fait. Oubliant qu'il fallait parfois se méfier de ses vœux, se fichant d'ailleurs qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Il voulait Derek, encore plus qu'il n'avait voulu Lydia.

Heureusement pour lui, avant qu'il ne devienne obèse, Derek l'arrêta :

- Tu essaies de battre un concours du plus grand buveur de coca ?

- La ferme, je cherche un génie.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait se méfier de ses vœux ?

- Ouais ben pas toujours, des fois il faut juste ouvrir les yeux et voir que le vœu qu'on voulait s'est réalisé.

- Ce vœu n'était pas une mauvaise idée alors ?

- Pas autant que je l'aurais cru… Mais vu qu'il a expiré et que c'est trop tard il faut que j'attende de retrouver le maudit génie de la canette, et tu verras j'y arriverai.

Derek eut un sourire en coin :

- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas te laisser faire.

- C'est ça laisse moi faire !

L'Alpha posa une main sur le ventre de Stiles ce qui fit frémir l'adolescent qui s'indigna :

- Non mais ça va pas, qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai pas encore reformulé mon vœu là !

- Je devrais t'avouer que ton vœu n'a pas expiré avant que tu ne perdes ton joli ventre plat.

- Je perds mon ventre plat si je veux d'abord, joli ou pas, il s'agit de mon ventre et… Mon vœu n'a pas expiré ?

- Hm non.

- Tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Hm oui.

Stiles soupira :

- T'aurais pu me le dire plutôt non ? Tu sais à quel point c'est dégueu de boire autant de coca ? Va falloir te faire pardonner pour ça.

Derek le bloqua contre un mur et l'embrassa pour toute excuse. Excuse qui plut énormément à Stiles.

- Je ne suis pas évanouis n'est ce pas ?

L'alpha roula des yeux :

- Non.

- Chouette, recommence !

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore.

La morale que Stiles eut pu donner à cette histoire était qu'il fallait se méfier de ses vœux… Ou pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : certains vœux peuvent être bénéfique.


End file.
